Supernatural - Intensify - Set in Season 1 or beginning of 2
by ZephyrSolomon
Summary: Sam starts getting regular visions on the way to a little town in America. Something strange is happening, and Dean needs to find out before the strange pale-lipped girl hurts Sam even more. Set in Season 1/beginning of 2 when they are just road-tripping.


The Impala pulled up on the curb and Dean got out, pressing his keys into his pocket. He paused.  
"Sam."  
Nothing.  
"Sammy." He said, thumping on the roof. "Get out of the damn car."  
The door finally opened and Sam got out, head in his hands.  
"Sam?" Dean cried and ran over to him. "What? What is it? A vision? What?"  
"Ahh..." His forhead was crumpled as he squinted his eyes. "I don't know what it is, its not like the others. Hell." He squeezed his eyes together and leant on the car roof.  
"What did you see? What is it?" Dean asked, worried.  
"Um, I dunno..." He pulled his head back up. "Something. Like little snippits of a face, or something. I can't make sense of it."  
Dean looked towards the house standing in front of them. It was old, and covered with thick ivy and red flowers. "So..the vision lead you here."  
Sam looked up. "Yeah. I saw this a couple of times."  
"Well, its the best place to start, huh? I mean, could this be the demon?"  
"I dunno, Dean." Sam said. "Lets just get inside."  
Dean took a look at the hosue and locked the impala. "Cmon."  
Dean knocked on the door. "Hello?" No answer. "Hey, Police, open up." He banged on the door again and a young man opened the door. His bronze hair was messed up and his eyes looked tired.  
"Police?" He said wearily. "Da fuck do you want?"  
"Uhm, I'm Dean, this is Sam." He said. "We're hear to investigate a robbery in the local area. May we come in?"  
The guy cussed under his breath and opened the door wide. The hall was beatifully decorated, the grunge-teenage look of ths guy completely out of place.  
"So, you live here?" Dean asked as they entered the vintage flowery front room.  
"Nah. Looking after it for a relative. Got no other place." He chucked a flowery pillow across the room in disgust. "Sit down."  
On the table was a bill with a name on it.  
They both did. "So, Spike, has this neighbourhood had many robberies?"  
"Uh, no." Spike said. "Though I live pretty far out." Spike sat forward. "Wait, so who got robbed?"  
Dean glanced at Sam. "Young girl in the town."  
"...What do you want to know?" He said, rubbing his forhead.  
"Just if you knew if anything like this had happened before."  
"No. Nothing that I know. As I said, I live far out."  
"Hm." Sam said, flinching a little bit. "Uh, Spike, can I use your bathroom."  
"Sure." He said, gesturing out of the room. Sam shot a look at Dean then got up and left.  
He found the bathroom easy enough, even with his head swimming out of focus. Bolting the door, he doubled over as agony started bolting though his brain.  
Sam walked back in just as Dean was making excuses to leave. "Well, thanks for your support, Spike." He said. "We've got all we need."  
Spike looked at Sam and Dean and rolled his head to the side and closed his eyes. "Kay."  
They both walked out as Spike remained in the front room, leaving them to close door themselves.  
"Well, that was a whole lot of crazy." Dean said.  
"Yeah." Sam said. "Whats wierder is I had another vision. Same as before, just snatches. I saw Spike."  
"What was he doing?" Dean asked as they got into the impala.  
"You know that crazy head roll thing? That. I think. And the girl again."  
"The girl? What girl?" Dean asked.  
"I dunno, I was seeing snatches before, now I'm pretty sure its a girl."  
"Is she hot?"  
"Dean! This is serious! Besides, she's like 15."  
Dean smirked and then his face sobered when Sam glared at him. "Uh, so do you have any idea where to go now?"  
"Uhm..." Sams forhead wrinkled as he tried to remember. "There was...stone walls. And Roses..."  
"Oh great. Stone walls and Roses."  
"Dean, for gods sakes, this is damn hard!"  
"Okay, I'm sorry Sammy. I'm just tired, you know."  
"Yeah, well, think how I feel." Sam's brow furrowed in pain as he tried to remember. "No, I cant. Thats all. Stone and Roses."  
Dean started the car and drove out of the long, winding driveway. "I guess we get researching."  
"Narrow down the places. Look into Spike, he doesnt seem right."  
"Definately." Sam said, and then rubbed his head. "Man, these visions are getting worse."  
"Yeah. And more frequent. I've noticed."  
Sam looked at Dean. Often he realised how much he cared about him. Looked out for him. He always seemed so indifferent, but when he said things like that...  
Dean glanced at him. "What? Why are you staring?" Dean asked, annoyed.  
"Nothing. Nothing." He looked back. A stab attacked his brain and he clamped his eyes groaned. "Damn."  
"Sam? Is it happening again?"  
Sam looked up and shook his head clear. "How long have we got till the house?"  
"Uh, a couple of miles. Ten minutes."  
Another stab of pain and a flash blanked his vision.  
"Arghh!"  
"Okay, Sammy, I'm pulling over." Dean said, a shake in his voice. His vision blanked out again and an image flashed in his mind - Blood red roses on grey stone. A pale hand on brown hair.  
"Sam! Sam!"  
Sam blinked and the vision dispersed, he could hear Dean shouting. Another image, this time of Pale White Lips smiling crookedly. Black nails, covered with ink. A face, a couple, red soil.  
"Sammy! You okay?"  
Sam grabbed his head as his vision started to clear. He pulled open the door and tumbled out onto the grass verge, pressing his forhead to the cold wet grass. His breath was coming quick and fast, his heart thumping way to fast. These visions were different.  
He felt Deans hands pull him over to face him. "Sam. You okay?"  
Sam coughed and massaged his forhead. "Oh god."  
"Sam. Are. You. Okay." Dean shook him a little. "Speak to me!"  
"I'm okay." Sam said. "I'm fine." He spluttered and then rolled over to get up. He blinked a couple of times. "I know who we're looking for."


End file.
